


All the Kings Men

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是把00Q套用到我多年前棄置不用的設定裡的短篇小說集。<br/>身為一名K的James Bond，以及身為一名Q的軍需官。<br/>因為是實驗性質，所以不保證劇情上的細膩嚴謹，就是想寫什麼就寫什麼，試著能不能把以前所構想的設定稍微發揮一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這是以前一篇自創小說的胎死腹中的設定（後來沒有用上）。那篇小說本身是現代奇幻，所以有介於魔法與超能力之間的元素在故事裡出現。  
> 　　能力者的性質分成三種：K、Q、J。  
> 　　  
> 　　以大家都熟悉的設定來解釋的話，K和Q比較像Alpha，就是各方面能力都屬於團體上層的角色，但K在體力方面更高一點，Q則是心靈方面～  
> 　　又有點像是哨兵跟嚮導的區別？不過因為小說中角色們都有專屬的能力，所以這也表現在能力上，是比較偏向於心靈的能力或者偏向於體力方面的強調。  
> 　　J像騎士或工蜂，但是是有能力的工蜂。好勝心或上進心或領域意識也是有的，但比起K或Q，程度低了許多。  
> 　　如果K和Q是統治階級，J就是貴族階級～  
> 　　  
> 　　其他的就是普通人這樣。當然還有更低一點的奴隸階級（類似Omega，叫做Minion），是弱勢或者有缺陷的基因，這個階級就只能憑本能屈服於K跟Q（有時候也包含優秀的J）。  
> 　　然後根據毛色，階級內部還有細部分別。  
> 　　一個毛色最講究的J有時候也可能比毛色最低階的K來得受人尊敬。  
> 　　  
> 　　另外就是，雖然有品種上的差異，但人的真正價值依然取決於他的成就。所以就算你是多高貴的K，如果你就是一個遊手好閒的蠢蛋，管你基因再好也可能被Minion階級的基因統治這樣。（但天生的潛能一定是好的啦～也就是說這是一個to be or not to be的問題～）  
> 　　  
> 　　以社會上的分布來說，普通人最多，次Minion，再次J，又次K，最少的是Q。  
> 　　如果以100個人來說，普通人大概會有65，Minion20，J10，K4.99，Q0.01。  
> 　　（是的其實K不少見，但真正優良基因的K非常非常罕見～）  
> 　　K通常多配偶，普通人和J通常會選擇一夫一妻。  
> 　　但Q是不會允許K（或J）有除了自己以外的配偶的XDDDDDD  
> 　　  
> 　　Q就像豌豆公主般的稀少，所以每一個都是寶，而且通常都有很好的資質潛能。就算沒有好了，一個Q也相當於一個非常上等的會行走的基因庫，所以就算不是出身在很好的世家，Q也會受到高水準的照顧。  
> 　　但因為Q實在太少，在我本來的那個故事裡，有點像是「消失的品種」，所以如果忽然跑出一個Q，對於其他階級的同性來說反而會有種「你為什麼要來擾亂我們」的感覺。  
> 　　Q通常會選擇K作為伴侶，但也有選擇J的可能。卻幾乎沒有選擇普通人或Minion的例子～

　　「James。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「十七秒，幹掉那三個保鑣；五秒，交換桌上的隨身碟；十五秒，帶我撤退。」

　　「沒問題。那你呢？」

　　「我的工作和當年的V一樣。」Q輕輕摘下他的眼鏡。「進場後，我會讓他們只看著我。」

　　

　　Q簡直堪稱MI6裡的傳奇。

　　James Bond按照Q所交代的秒數精準進行步驟，一切就像Q所計量的，不多不少、一分不差，Bond既無法早一秒做完、也不會多拖一秒達成，三十七秒之後他們恰恰步出商務樓層的貴賓廳，Q事前所設置的小型炸彈精準的引爆了，替兩人引來足夠亂象，讓他們跟著火警系統疏散的房客們一起離開飯店，來到大街上，避開消防員的疏導從另一條小路離場。Q身上飄來一股足以撥開硝煙味的清爽的Queen的香氣，佛手柑與茉莉，引人入勝的風景，一陣微風吹來，Bond的鼻腔裡都是讓人神清氣爽的氣味。

　　「我在這裡等你。」Q朝他露出一抹笑容：「把車開過來。」

　　身為一名受到蠱惑並完全忠於本能的King，James Bond就像高中處男終於和初戀校花握到手一樣，喜孜孜的邁開步伐聽從指令開車去了。


	2. 裝備歸還

　　身為MI6裡唯一一名Queen體質的員工，Q無論在哪一方面都備受照顧。薪資、年假、部門經費、指定的助手，只要Q想，很少有M不答應的事，而且他是一位沒有伴侶的、黑髮的Queen，這意味著全MI6裡夠資格的K或J都不遺餘力的想要引起他的注意。

　　「嗨，親愛的王后殿下。」Bond悠悠晃晃走進Q Branch，前來歸還上一個任務唯一遺留下殘骸的藍牙耳機。是的，只剩下一點像是烤焦的蝸牛肉一樣的咖啡色殘骸，碎成好幾段，放在精心包裝的淺藍色匈牙利布盒裡，被絨布墊所托著，就像個古典別致的禮物，外面甚至以細邊緞帶綁了雙層蝴蝶結，只要不打開它，要說裡面是求婚戒指也會有人相信。

　　「你千里迢迢還給了我一個樓下Sony直營店就能補充新貨的藍牙耳機？Bond，有時候我懷疑你的智商是不是還停留在幼稚園階段，老是用壞我的武器，只有幼稚園小男生會以惡作劇的手法欺負心儀的女孩子。」

　　「誰知道呢，說不定我就只是想引起你的注意。」

　　「中年人應該要有中年人的做法，和幼稚園小男生爭搶創意，有辱MI6招考人員的智商。」

　　他們的智商的確不高，Bond心想。瞳孔與血脈裡滲出的香味平板無奇，Bond連多看一眼都懶，他只需要稍微展示一點自己的氣息，當年的招考人員們便狼狽的將他領到前任M夫人的跟前。

　　Q接過Bond遞給他的匈牙利布盒，取出裡頭的耳機──殘骸最大的那段，用拇指和食指輕輕搓揉，動作自然的不會引起不知情者的猜疑。只有Bond和少數MI6員工擁有足夠的警覺，能夠了解這樣微小的接觸裡其實包含著龐大訊息量。

　　「……你到底有什麼打算？Bond。」

　　James Bond得到了意料之內的咬牙切齒。金髮特工咧開嘴角：「惡作劇，Q，欺負心儀的女孩子。」

　　說完這句話，James Bond邁開輕快的腳步轉身離開軍需部門，他在門口和Miss Moneypenny擦肩而過，金髮特工給了這位效忠於Mallory的J一抹友善性的示意。

　　Miss Moneypenny回禮，並且將Mallory交代的急件親手交給Q，注意到Q臉上微慍的神情：「怎麼了？」

　　「Double O seven下了任務依然把我的耳機當玩具玩。」Q氣憤的把慘烈的殘骸攤在Miss Moneypenny面前。

　　「這不是他一貫的惡趣味？」

　　「他帶著這只耳機，」Q氣得牙癢癢：「跟三個女人做愛。」

　　「……全程？」

　　「全程。」

　　Miss Moneypenny現在能夠理解Q的憤怒了。身為世界上碩果僅存的Queen，每一個人都會繼承少見的感知能力。Q的能力被稱為Touch and Read，觸碰感知，這也是另一個MI6汲汲於徵召Q的原因，Q能夠光憑簡單的對於物體的碰觸，讀取物品的短期記憶。所以Q Branch總是要求探員們將裝備完整帶回，軍需部主任能夠藉由這些裝備獲得重大軍情資訊，而James Bond，00編號探員中少數的金髮K，最不受束縛的那三個之一，在得知Q的秘密之後總是熱衷於催毀Q所發配的裝備。

　　好不容易James Bond帶回了一次裝備，輕觸之後竟是一場香豔生動的活春宮？

　　Miss Moneypenny意識到接下來一周MI6又要更一山不容二虎了。


End file.
